The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/The Handcraft Task
(Fandom original series logo) (Shinki is seen in her office, writing a story, when Raiko walks up to her.) Raiko: Shinki? Shinki: What is it, Raiko? Raiko: I've received some requests from the contestants. Shinki: Requests? Are you sure? Raiko: Of course I'm sure. Shinki: When did you ask for them to give requests? Raiko: While you were away on holiday. Shinki: Oh. Let's hear them, then. Raiko: Okay. Firstly, Felicia requested for an arts-and-crafts contest. Shinki: Sounds like a good idea. Raiko: Partizanne is asking for us to do a lot of unique things on the last day. Shinki: I like that idea. It'd be a nice change of pace, wouldn't it? Raiko: It would. Shinki: Any other requests? Raiko: Well, Peppermint would like a contest involving making things. Shinki: Sounds similar to Felicia's proposal. Raiko: It does. As for the next request, Ophilia would like us to show our stories at some point. Shinki: That's a very good idea. Raiko: Next, Cyrus is asking for us to... hmm... basically, he's making the same request as Peppermint. Shinki: Okay... (pause) ...say, this gives me a good idea on how I can go away with the timetable today! Raiko: Well, that's good... in one sense of the word... Shinki: Let's go and tell the contestants! (We see the contestants, busy reading while Mikoto watches over them. Shinki then enters, whispering to Mikoto, before leaving.) Mikoto: Alright, contestants. We'll have to finish reading early, on account of the fact that Shinki has plans on what else to do today. (murmuring from the contestants) Mikoto: To be precise, we're going to partake in arts and crafts today. Please return to your rooms while we re-organise this room for the contest. You may take your books with you and carry on reading them. (the contestants get up and leave, some taking their books with them.) Mikoto: Alright. Now, we can get ready. (Mikoto begins to put the tables and chairs away. Yumeko and Cynthia later come in to help her with this. Oichi and Tamara then enter the scene as they begin to re-position the chairs and tables, then place a desk and a canvas on the other side of the room. Afterwards, Herb enters the room, ringing a bell.) Herb: Lunch is ready! Cynthia: Alright. Tamara: That's good! Oichi: We won't be late! (The staff stop what they're doing and head after Herb. Then, transition to the dinner(?) table, where the staff and contestants are eating from a collection of sandwiches.) Ginger: I like this! How did you make it? Herb: It's very simple. You just take two slices of bread, and put a filling between them. Ginger: Say, what are these called? Herb: Sandwiches. Ginger: I should try making some myself! (We then transition to the staff returning to the main space, making a few last-minute re-arrangements.) Mikoto: Alright, I think we're ready. Cynthia: We'd best get them to come over. Raiko: Let's summon them all, one by one. (the staff members nod to each other, then set out to get the contestants, bringing them into the scene one by one.) Felicia: What's going on? Flora: They must be planning another special event. Peppermint: I hope that we'll be making things... Snow Sugar: This is so... exciting! (Shinki teleports into the scene, holding a flask of tea from Starbucks.) Shinki: Everyone, the arts and crafts contest is about to begin. Please take a seat and wait for further instructions. (The contestants all take a seat.) Shinki: Stand up. (The contestants all get out of their seats.) Shinki: Sit down. (The contestants all sit back down again.) Shinki: Okay, to start our arts and crafts contest, we'll be using these coloured threads to make patterns. (Yumeko comes in, holding a wooden frame with six coloured threads attached to it.) Yumeko: In order to make these patterns, you must tie knots using the threads. (puts the frame down on Shinki's desk.) Shinki: To those who don't know how to tie knots, it's quite easy. (sits down at the desk) Hold one thread tight, then wrap another thread around the thread you're holding tight... (demonstrates by tying a knot with a red and blue thread) ...then pull to tighten the knot. Yumeko: Usually, you'll want to tie double knots - those being simply two knots in a row with the same two strings. (Mikoto, Cynthia, Ginger, Herb, Tamara and Oichi enter with thread-equipped frames.) Shinki: As soon as I say so, you may all begin. Yumeko: Anyone who wants a replacement frame should just ask. (The staff hand out the frames to the contestants.) Shinki: Okay... now, begin! (The contestants start with handling the threads. Felicia is simply seen tying one string onto all the other strings, left to right, and then repeating. Flora, meanwhile, is seen making an elaborate pattern, with the outside four strings used to make borders and the centre two strings used to make a zigzag-like pattern. We then see Ophilia making braids with the threads, while Cyrus makes a chevron (a V-shaped pattern). Afterwards, transition to Shinki, watching the contestants alongside Yumeko.) Yumeko: So, what are we going to do after this? Shinki: After what? Yumeko: After this competitive friendship bracelet making. Shinki: Do you really see this competition as competitive? Yumeko: Don't those two words sound similar? Shinki: You have a good point. Yumeko: Anyway, what happens after the- Shinki: I have no idea. Yumeko: You don't? Shinki: I don't. Yumeko: You should have taken this into further consideration, Shinki. Shinki: I should have, and I severely regret not doing so. Yumeko: Hmm, let's see... what can they do next? Shinki: I'm not sure at all. Yumeko: As you've told me... (Yumeko spends a short time thinking) Yumeko: Should we stick to using fabrics? Shinki: I'd say so. Yumeko: What could we do with fabrics? Shinki: Sewing, perhaps? Yumeko: How many people will be upstanding for that? Shinki: I'd be upstanding for it. Yumeko: Well, uh... we'd best... go somewhere. (cut to the staff at the debating table.) Yumeko: Who's against sewing? (Only Yumeko raises her hand.) Yumeko: Who's for sewing? (Everyone else raises her hand.) Yumeko: Dang it. (Meanwhile, the contestants are seen doing more work on their threads. Peppermint and Snow Sugar are both seen making up their patterns as they go along. After this, we see the staff members at the debating table.) Mikoto: So, how can we get this sewing equipment? Cynthia: Shinki will have to get some from the outside world. Shinki: There's a problem. Oichi: A problem? Shinki: A problem called "I'm almost out of money". Tamara: You can have my money, if you'd like. Shinki: I don't think English people accept American dollars. Yumeko: Does anyone here have English money? Shinki: No. Raiko: In that case, what can we do? Yumeko: Shinki can always go back to... uh... BORROWING. Shinki: Do you want the Nebulox to kidnap me again? Yumeko: I don't. Shinki: Then that is not a good plan. Yumeko: Hmm... what else could you do? Shinki: How much does sewing equipment cost? Tamara: Well, a set of sewing needles costs less than a dollar. Oichi: How many needles would be in a set? Tamara: Six, I think. Oichi: With eleven contestants, that means that we need to buy two sets. Mikoto: That would leave us with one needle to spare - for a demonstration, perhaps. Cynthia: And it wouldn't cost too much. Raiko: How much money would you say that you have, Shinki? Shinki: Uh... about £1.50. Raiko: Good. You won't need to raise that much more money. Yumeko: It's not how much money she has to raise. The question is, how can she raise that money? Oichi: Doesn't she sell stories to make money? Shinki: Yes, but my current story is only half-finished... Tamara: Do you have another story in mind? Shinki: I do. Why do you ask? Tamara: If you can make a preview for that story and sell copies of it, you could make some money. Oichi: Hopefully enough to buy those needles. Shinki: That... actually sounds really clever! Tamara: Thank you. Shinki: You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to write this preview... (Shinki gets up and leaves. Then, briefly show the contestants as they continue their work, before going back to Shinki, as she gets out her typewriter and some more paper before beginning to write a new story.) Shinki: (Okay... now, what was that idea of mine?) (brief pause) Shinki: (Ah, yes. I remember.) (Shinki begins typing, but pauses after a while.) Shinki: (Wait... how long should this preview be?) (brief pause) Shinki: (I guess I should just type until I reach a good stopping point.) (Shinki types some more, then stops again.) Shinki: (Wait... what if I type so much that I lose track and finish the whole story?) (brief pause) Shinki: (Maybe I'll limit myself to... eight pages, perhaps?) (Shinki keeps on typing. Then, transition back to the contestants. Felicia has finished her pattern, and raises her hand in hope that a staff member will notice her. Nothing happens, however, so she bangs her hand on the table twice and raises her hand again.) Flora: Felicia? Felicia: Y-Yes, Flora? Flora: There are no staff members here. Felicia: Where are they? Flora: From what I can tell, they're at the debating table. Felicia: Aww... (brief pause. Felicia then gets out of her seat, taking her frame with her as she heads for the debating table.) Flora: Felicia, wait! (transition to the debating table) Mikoto: Do you know how much money Shinki gets from selling a full story? Yumeko: Well, she once sold fifteen copies of a story and got £75 in English money... Cynthia: That totals £3 per story. Mikoto: How much do you think a preview could be sold for? Cynthia: If she charges £3 for a full story, a preview would only be... (Felicia runs into the room, out of breath and holding her frame.) Yumeko: Felicia? Felicia: I... I finished... my work... Yumeko: Well, that's good. Here, let me see it. (Felicia hands her frame to Yumeko.) Yumeko: We'll take our time to judge this as soon as Shinki returns. In the meantime, you'd best return to the main area. Felicia: Alright. (Felicia exits the scene) Mikoto: Now, then, how much do you think a preview would cost? (Transition back to the contestants. Felicia returns to the scene.) Flora: Where were you, Felicia? Felicia: I was handing my work into the staff. Flora: Oh... were they okay with that? Felicia: Y-Yeah. Flora: I've finished my work... should I hand it in to them? Felicia: Yeah, I'd say so. Flora: Alright. (Flora stands up and leaves, while Felicia returns to her seat and waits. Then, transition back to Shinki, who is seen typing some more of her story.) Shinki: (Okay... just a few more lines... don't forget to end with suspense...) (Yumeko walks into the room. Shinki briefly looks up at her, then stops typing.) Shinki: Hello, Yumeko. Yumeko: Hello, Shinki. Shinki: I've nearly finished typing. Yumeko: That's good. Shinki: By the way, have you worked out anything at the debating table? Yumeko: Yes. We've worked out that in order to get enough to afford the needles, you'll need at least eight photocopies. Shinki: Alright. Anything else? Yumeko: Well, Oichi and Tamara are taking time off to make a poster to advertise your preview. Shinki: That's nice of them... although they're technically already taking time off. Yumeko: That's just because they haven't been given any work. Shinki: I don't give them that much work, to be fair... Yumeko: You usually end up doing their work yourself. Shinki: Yes, I do... (brief pause) Yumeko: Oh, I'd best leave. You don't want to get distracted. Shinki: Thank you, Yumeko. (Yumeko leaves the scene. Shinki then gets back to typing.) Shinki: (Okay... should I end on ellipses or end with a question mark?) (brief pause) Shinki: (I'll just decide that when I get to that last sentence.) (Transition to the contestants as they continue their work. Yumeko then runs back into the scene.) Yumeko: Contestants, when you've finished your work, please hand it over to me. (Flora walks back into the scene. Then, the contestants give their work to Yumeko, one by one.) Yumeko: Alright. Ten frames... since Felicia handed hers in, I guess that's everyone. (Yumeko gets up, taking a frame with her. The contestants then wait for Yumeko to return.) Ophilia: How long has she been? Cyrus: She's only been gone for about half a minute. Ophilia: She shouldn't take that long... Cyrus: I suspect that she's talking to the other staff, and losing track of time. Ophilia: Alright. In that case, we'd best keep waiting. (a montage of the contestants waiting.) Yatsuhashi: How long has she been now? Benben: She's been gone for ages. Yatsuhashi: What does she think she's doing? Benben: Maybe there's an important meeting at the debating table. Yatsuhashi: Ugh, the debating table... Benben: Is something wrong, Benben? Yatsuhashi: Nope. Just some bad memories. (Transition to Yumeko, still holding Flora's frame, talking with Shinki.) Yumeko: Yes, I think this is good enough to print. Shinki: Thank you, Yumeko. Yumeko: Now, if there's any time to sell your work, it's now. Shinki: Alright. Oh, and don't forget about that frame. Yumeko: I won't. (Yumeko teleports away. Shinki then walks to the debating table. Afterwards, transition back to the contestants, still waiting.) Flamberge: Where are they? Francisca: The staff? They must be discussing something. Partizanne: Why does that matter? We've all brought our frames in... Francisca: You're right. Say, are they busy judging our work? Partizanne: I doubt it. They always save the judging for later... Flamberge: But the contest's nearing it's end, remember? Partizanne: Oh, right. Flamberge: So, they must have a special reason to be stalling for time... Francisca: Perhaps they're getting things ready for the next part of the contest? Partizanne: I think you're right... (Meanwhile, at the debating table...) Mikoto: ...so that's how much you need to earn. Shinki: Alright. I'd best set out. Won't be a minute. (Shinki teleports out of the scene.) Yumeko: Okay. What do we do now? Tamara: Let's get the contestants back to their rooms while we re-organise things. Yumeko: Sounds like a good plan. Oichi: I'll go and tell them. (Oichi gets up and leaves the scene, then arrives where the contestants are.) Oichi: Alright, contestants! The next round is about to start, so please return to your rooms until everything is properly set up! (The contestants get up and leave the scene. Shinki then teleports into the scene, appearing right next to Oichi) Shinki: I've got the needles. Oichi: That was quick! Shinki: There's only one problem. Oichi: What is it? Shinki: I blindly bought the needles without earning money first. Oichi: How did you manage that? Shinki: The shopkeeper was kind enough to let me pay on credit. Oichi: That's good... although you still have to earn the money to pay them with. Shinki: For your information, the shopkeeper was female. Oichi: Okay. Now, we'd best get to work in organising the area... Shinki: What for? (pause) Oh, yes. For the sewing contest. Oichi: We'll also need to check to make sure that someone here knows how to sew. Shinki: How to teach sewing, that is. Oichi: Of course. We'd best go back and ask... (transition to the debating table) Raiko: No, I've never considered teaching sewing. Shinki: Alright... (Shinki takes out a notepad with the names of her staff, on which "Yumeko", "Cynthia" and "Herb" are all crossed out. She crosses out "Raiko", then puts the notepad away.) Shinki: So, Oichi, can you teach sewing? Oichi: Oh, no. I'm shocking at teaching. Shinki: Okay... (crosses out Oichi's name) ...that leaves only Mikoto to ask. Oichi: What about yourself? Shinki: I can't sew at all. Oichi: So why haven't you crossed your name out? Shinki: My name isn't on the notepad. Oichi: ...right. (Oichi walks away, while Shinki goes to Mikoto) Shinki: Can you sew, Mikoto? Mikoto: Sew as in sewing fabrics? Shinki: Yes. Mikoto: I can. Shinki: Alright, here's the more complicated part. Do you know how to teach sewing? Mikoto: I'd say so, yes. Shinki: Would you be happy to teach sewing to eleven foreigners? Mikoto: Who are these foreigners? Shinki: Our contestants. Mikoto: Well, we've all been in Makai together for twelve days, so they aren't exactly foreign... Shinki: But can you teach them? Mikoto: (brief pause) Yes. Shinki: Good. (Ginger walks up to Shinki) Ginger: Shinki, the preparations are ready. Shinki: Good. Ginger, go and tell everyone that the second round is beginning... Ginger: Will do! (Ginger leaves the room, sprinting into Flora's room.) Ginger: Next round is about to start! Flora: Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. (Ginger sprints out of the room and goes to Felicia's room.) Ginger: Next round is about to start! Felicia: Got it. I'll be there soon! (Ginger leaves, then dashes to the other rooms. Soon, transition to Ginger exhausted on the floor of the kitchen, while Herb is seen making some bread rolls.) Herb: Almost done... Ginger: What are you making? Herb: Bread rolls. Ginger: You're making bread rolls? Herb: Yes, I'm making bread rolls. Ginger: You can get them elsewhere! It's not hard! Herb: It is hard if you're confined to the palace in Makai. (We see the contestants gathered, as Mikoto teaches them about sewing.) Mikoto: So, get the thread through the eye of the needle. Place the two pieces of fabric together. Now... (Herb runs in) Herb: I've finished the bread rolls. Mikoto: I'm sorry, finished? Herb: Yes, I made them from scratch. Mikoto: How long did that take you? Herb: Way too long. Mikoto: ... Herb: ... Mikoto: Well, you'd best hand them out to the contestants. Perhaps all that time baking them was worth it... (Credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority